The present invention relates to a device for the transfusion of blood or hemo-derivatives products.
Usually, transfusions are carried out by connecting the means of transfusion of fluid to the patient, such as for instance a defluxor connected to a venous catheter, to a blood or hemo-derivatives container. A serious problem, arising practically at each transfusion to be carried out, is that the patient to be transfused be receiving a blood or hemo-derivative which is compatible with the group of the blood of patient. The above control on the group of the blood or hemo-derivative directed to the patient is usually carried out at a visual level, and can be affected by mistakes or slips, especially in emergency conditions.